4 seasons
by Salya
Summary: It's a KaixSalya story. it's original idea I got. So if you don't like it then bite me. Lemon parts are in all 4 out-shots so here's your warning. If you don't like hentai then no reading. M for lemon and language
1. Spring

Salya: this is a random story idea I came up with. It's 4 one-shots about Salya and Kai and the 4 seasons. Cool huh. Oh and I'm still working on my other stories but it will take a little longer since I want to finish this first. So sorry DarkNekoGirl92. I'll try to work harder on the sonic story. -bows-

--

Takao: Salya don't own beyblade. She only owns her oc and this idea.

Aya: If she did owned beyblade, Kai would be her boyfriend for life and Rei would be her neko for life.

Salya: uh guys, Rei is my neko. -has a collar on Rei-

Rei: -sighs-

Aya and Takao: oh. Heh

Max: on with the story/one-shot.

"Talking"

'Thinking until talking to a bitbeast'

/Bitbeast talking\\

(Me talking heh)

_-Spring-_

_Gentle rain on the grass_

_Birds singing a heavenly melody_

_The laughter of children_

_Brilliant flowers painting the bare brown canvas of the earth_

_Beautiful day...It's Spring._

Salya sat in her room, brushing her blond hair. She had black hair dye in front of her, on her desk. She stared into the mirror, her sky blue eyes watching her boyfriend sleep. She knew she should wake him up but the team can train without their captain for once.

She jumped a little when her black cingular cell started to buzz. "Who is hell is texting me?" She glared at it as she picked it up, opening up with her mouth since her other hand held up her hair. She blinked lightly. "Have Kai call Takao's? Why could he call my cousin?" She sighed a little, realizing it was Rei who texted her.

She turned to see Kai's back to her than turned back to the mirror. "I'll get him to call kitty later." She said in a low voice as she sat her cell back down. She then picked up her brush again and finished putting her hair in a high ponytail.

"Who texted you?" Came Kai's voice from behind her.

She looked at the mirror to see Kai, sitting up. "Rei. He wants you to call Takao's place. I think they are training there today." She turned around, facing a yawning Kai and giggled. "Want me to call and tell them that you disappeared again?" She stood up and walked over to the queen-sized bed that she sheared with him.

Kai looked at her after yawning a little. "You can. I don't care." He said, laying back down and putting his arms behind his head. Sometimes, he hated staying up all night watching Inuyasha(1) with her. But other nights,he couldn't enjoy it more.

Salya smiled at him, then walked over to get her cell. "Anything else you want me to tell them?" She asked, after grabbing her cell and turning back to him.

"Yea. Tell Takao to listen to Rei since he's in charge when I'm not..." He said, putting an arm over his slightly bored reddish-brown eyes.

"Kk." She giggled, walking to the door with her hips shaking a little. "Got it. I'll be back in a few."

-With Rei-

He sat on the grass, watching Takao battle Max for the fourth time. They were waiting on Kai for three hours. and yet Kai had not appeared.

"Man, where's Kai?" Takao asked, falling on his ass after he and Max tied for the third time that morning.

"Yea." Max said, panting a little. He fell back onto the grass,grabbing his water bottle and guzzling about half of it down.

Rei sighed. "Maybe Salya pulled him shopping again for the fifth time this month.." All three guys jumped when Rei's white cell went off,startling them with the meow-meow song.

He picked it up and answered. "Hello, Rei here."

"Kitty, Kairo disappeared but he left a note saying that you are in charge for this week. And that Takao has to listen to you no matter what." Salya's voice said. It was normal for her to call him, letting him know things about Kai and stuff.

"Ok. Anything else?" Rei asked as Takao and Max looked at him weirdly.

"It's my cousin, isn't it?"

Rei nodded as Takao groaned, falling backwards.

"Oh yea, If Takao bugs you too much, he said for you get Aya on him. Well I should go find Kai-Kai now,if he hasn't fallen off the face of the earth. Love you Kitty." He blushed as he heard her giggled then hang up. He blinked for a minute at his cell

"What did Kai say now?" Takao asked, looking at the sky only to see Aya's reddish brown eyes and mid-length midnight black hair. (she dyed it) "Hi Aya."

Aya smiled. "Hi Takao-chan. And what did brother say?" She looked over at Rei who blinked at the couple, wondering when she got there.

"Salya said 'Kai's disappeared again but left a note saying I'm in charge and that Takao has to listen to me'." He said, standing up and dusting grass from his clothes.

The two guys, still on the ground, groaned as Aya gigged at the two.

-Back to the main point of the story-

Salya stood outside in the backyard, looking at roses that she got her maid to plant. She smiled, putting her cell in her right skirt pocket and kneeling by the bush. "So pretty."

"Well it's Spring." Kai said from the back door, yawning. This was one of those times he hated staying up to watch Inuyasha.

She looked up at him, seeing that he had changed into his normal outfit. (the outfit he wore in g-r.) She smiled a little and stood up. "So with you hiding, and me looking for you, what are we going to do?" She turned to face him with her hands behind her back, a little smile just for him on her face.

Kai looked at her and sighed a little. "Why don't you pick something for us to do since you know I'm not good to at this stuff." He closed his reddish-brown eyes. He smirked inside his mind at her black gothic outfit.

Salya sighed. "How about we hide in a nearby forest together. I'll even turn off my cell." She smiled at him as her hands played with the lower back hem of her shirt.

"That works, that definitely works."

She smiled, putting her arms around his neck and hugging him. "Yay." She was about to let go. But then Kai put his arms about her her, pulling her close. She blushed a light red when he almost kissed her.

He stopped an inch from her lips when her cell went off, playing a Russian song. "I'm starting to hate your cell." He whispered in her ear as he laid his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

She sighed, getting out her cell without getting out of Kai's arms. "It's just Tala. Should I answer it?"

"No." He said softly, pulling her closer to his body.

She blushed and turned off her cell. She knew Tala was going to keep calling until he got her on the phone. She slid it back into her pocket of her black skirt then slowly pushed Kai back some.

Kai blinked some and looked at her. "What?"

"We should hide soon before Tala comes looking for us." Salya said, smiling sweetly at him.

He sighed, letting go of her. "Alright." He turned and started walking to the front door.

She blinked. "Uh Kai, you have a small forest behind your house." She said, looking at him.

He stopped and turned. "Oh. Wait, since when?" He walked back to the back door and stood in front of her.

She giggled. "I don't know but I found out one morning after you went on one of your walks."

He sighed. "I need to come to the backyard more." He smiled when she giggled again.

"Yep. Maybe you should put in a pool." She smiled and turned, walking to the small forest with her hands behind her.

Kai shook his head and followed her. He put his hands in his pockets.

Salya smiled a little, walking into the forest. "Hey Kai-Kai, can we get lost?" She turned to look at him, stopping by a tree.

He looked at her weirdly. "Why do you want to be lost?"

She sighed. "One, we can be together longer. And two, it was just idea."

He walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug. He put his head on her shoulder.

She blinked into his chest as he held her. She wasn't used to him doing this. "K-kai?"

He didn't say anything. He just held her.

Out of the blue, something made a sound, making Salya jumped and cuddle into Kai's arms.

Kai blinked and looked to where the sound came from. "It was just a rabbit." He sighed and let go of her. He then walked deeper into the forest.

Salya sighed. "Cold-hearted much?" She asked the wind. She turned and followed him.

They walked all the way to the middle of the forest which a small lake was. They didn't know how long they walked nor did Kai care.

Salya turned her cell back on and blinked. "Kairo, we been walking for 10 minutes." She looked at him and sighed. "And you don't care."

Kai sat under a tree that was near the lake. "I'm used to walking a lot, remember?" He looked at her.

She sighed, sitting next to him. "I know. You always on out in the morning for your long walks, without anyone knowing." She lead her head on his shoulder, looking at the pretty lake.

It was a small lake that had pretty pink and red flowers on the right and left sides of it. For what they saw (mainly Salya since Kai was looking at her) there was small fish in it.

He sighed. "I guess I'll leave you notes when I go out on my walks." He blinked when she got up and walked over to the lake. "What are you doing?"

She knelt by the the lake, watching the small fish swim. "Watching the fish, why Kai-Kai?"

He smiled a little and shook his head. "No reason." He used to hate Spring until she got him to like it by making him clean with her and stuff like that. (Sorry I'm bad at adding more infor but I'm working on it.) He leaned back against the tree and watched her.

She smiled. "Kai-Kai, Can we got some fish for the living room?" She stood up and turned to him. She blushed as she got a thought. (For like Dranzer helping her keep Kai. Heh) She walked over and sat on his lap.

He blinked as a small blush crossed his cheeks. He sat up. "If you w-want..." He heard his bitbeast giggling some. 'Dranzer, what did you tell her?'

/Nothing much.\\ Dranzer giggled like a little girl which got Kai twitching some. /Just that you _wanted_ her.\\

Kai blushed a little more as Salya just sat there. 'Dranzer, you are such a perv.' He touched her reddened cheek. "Salya.."

Salya looked at him and smiled as if this was normal. "I'm fine Kai-Kai." She lean closed to his face and lightly kissed him, closing her eyes.

He deepen the kiss as he kissed back. He moved his free hand on her side, rubbing a little as he worked his hand under her shirt.

She blushed and broke the kiss. "K-kai..."

"Want me to stop?" He moved his lips to her neck, kissing lightly as he moved his other hand under her shirt.

"N-no.." She blushed a little more as she felt Kai's hands slowly moving up to her breasts,touching just the right spots. /See he wants you like I said.\\ Dranzer said in her mind. 'Dranzer...' She thought as a moan slipped past her rose-colored lips.

Kai looked at her redden face as he started to lightly play with her breasts. He sucked on her weak spot.

Salya blushed more, closing her eyes as she moaned lightly. "Kai..." She blushed a deep red when he took off her shirt and started to work on her bra.

He mummured a little into her neck as he tried to undo her hock on the bra. He blinked lightly when Salya moved a hand back and undid it for him. "T-thanks.."

Just as she was about to take off her bra, her cell started to ring as Kai's started to buzz and ring Prostye Dvizhenyayu in his vest. (or jacket...thingy.. I think it's a vest.)

They both sighed and got out their cells.

Salya answered hers as she put her bra back on, turning so Kai can help her with her hooks. "Hellow?" She blinked as Kai sighed.

Kai lead against the tree again as he read the text that he got from his sister. 'Call me when you stop having sex since I know you are.' He blushed and sighed again. 'I really hate her sometimes' he thought. He looked at Salya who was glaring at her cell. "Who is it?"

"Tal." She whispered to Kai. Then she sighed. "Tala, I don't care about Angel not talking to you. So please don't call me today." She hung up and turned off her cell, laying it in front of her which was on Kai's stomach. She then put her shirt back on.

"Tala's having sister problems again?"

She nodded, getting off him. She then laid down on the grass next to him. "What did Aya want?" she sighed and shook her head.

He moved Salya's cell to his pocket where his cell was and laid down. "To call her." He said quietly, closing his eyes.

Salya rolled to her side and cuddled to him, laying her head on his chest. She blushed and smiled when she felt Kai wrap his arm around her. "Kai can we stay like this forever?"

"Stay like what?" Kai asked. He opened his eyes and looked at her only to see that she fall asleep. He smiled. "This is better than Spring cleaning." He whispered, talking to himself.

-Next day-

(Wow This story is long so far. heh)

She rolled to her side, opening her eyes. She blinked and sat up. "How am I here?" She looked around for Kai, only to heard the shower. She sighed. "Kai must had carried me back but did I really sleep all day?" She asked herself as she got out of bed and walked over to the window.

"It's raining today." came Kai's voice from behind her. "And you slept for the rest of yesterday and all last night. You missed Inuyasha too." He said, drying his hair with a blue fluffy towel as he walked over to her. He had no shirt on. (btw)

Salya blushed, feeling his arms going around her, pulling her to him. She looked at the rain. "April showers, right?"

He sat his head on her shoulder. "Yea..." He closed his eyes. "Oh I bought some fish like you asked. Maya is putting them in the tank right now."

"I see. Thanks Kai-Kai." She smiled and lead against him, closing her eyes. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Anything you want." He said, sounding like he was falling asleep on her shoulder.

"Can I get a baby neko?" She asked, turning around in his arms and waking him up.

"You want a baby?"

"Only if it's a neko. I'm too young to get pregnant still."

"Good point. Where am I going to get you a neko baby?"

She giggled. "Get Rei-Rei preggie, duh."

He stared at her like she was crazy. "I'm not gay, Salya." He glared lightly at her.

"Well you can get one from the market like you did to get Maya." She smiled and lightly kissed his cheek. "And I know you ain't gay with Rei."

"I'll see what I can do." He smirked a little. "And who said you are too young?"

"Kairo, we are still in high school and Hiro would _KILL_ you if you get me pregnant when we are in high school."

"But next year is our last school year."

"Then you will go to college to learn how to put up with your grandfather's business, leaving me here."

"Then go with me and take art classes."

"Hn." Salya cuddled to him, not wanting to fight with him. She closed her eyes.

Kai sighed, getting the hint. "Ok you don't have to go but after I get out of college, I _will_ try for a baby then." He hugged her closer.

She got out of his arms and went downstairs. She went into the living room as her neko maid, Maya walked out. She walked over to the tank, looking at the small goldfish that swam around. She smiled. "So pretty."

"Glad you like them." He said, walking over to her. He followed her down to the livingroom, wondering if she was ok.

She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks for getting them." She then looked back at the 5 small goldfish.

He sat down on the couch, watching her. "Next week, I'll get more."

"Ok, Kai- Kai." She whispered names for each fish.

He sighed, grabbing a book and starting to read it, only for Salya to walk over and sit on his lap. He blinked. "What?"

She smiled. "Nothing. I just like sitting on you."

He smiled a little and hugged her. "uh-huh."

She giggled and took his book then started to read it also.

-End... for now-

Salya: Well that was the first one-shot. And 1 is well I have Salya always getting Kai to watch Inuyasha with her. heh

Aya: Next is.. Summer right?

Salya: yep. Then it's Autumn and Winter.

Aya: Cool. Who's the next couple?

Salya: hmm -thinks- Rei and Sin.

Aya: Sin? Who's she?

Salya: A new oc I came up with just for Rei. Heh

Aya: oh.

--

Takao: review if you likie. Cous will work on getting the rest up soon. -bows-

Salya: n.n thanks for reading this. -bows- And I hope you like it.


	2. Summer

Salya: Here's 2 out of 4. You might like this one better since Salya's past shows up a little. Well read and enjoy. Btw Any poet that is in these one-shots are by Lita/Aya. I got her to do small poets for all 4 one-shots. Anyways enjoy. n.n

--

Aya: Salya don't own beyblade nor it's characters. She's only owns her ocs.

_-Summer-_

_Waves of the ocean splashing against the shore_

_The school bell hangs silent, halls empty_

_Families playing, happy on vacation_

_Laughter fills the sunny skies _

_Happy days go by... It's Summer_

She stood out on a balcony, looking out at the sea. Her boyfriend was near by, watching her. She had on a mini blue jean skirt, a black tube top that covered mainly her breasts and normal shoes. Her long blond hair was up in a high ponytail with her bangs on the sides of her face. A smile crossed her lips as she turned to her boyfriend. "This place is so pretty, Kai. When did you get this huge house by the beach?"

Kai smiled at her, walking closer to her. "This is one of many houses that Grandfather bought. He's the one that thought you would love this place." He blinked a little then smiled when she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her small body. "Guessing you love it?"

She smiled at him. "Yep. Your grandfather is too good to me, like you are." She blushed a little as Kai pressed his lips against hers, kissing her. She smiled against his lips and kissed back as her right hand started to play with his hair.

He broke the kiss and smiled at her. "Salya, I'm only good to you because you are too good to me." He laid his head on her shoulder as his left hand played with her ponytail, running his fingers though her hair. "Sometimes I think I..."

"Kai.." Salya pulled away from him. "Don't even start with that shit again. If I didn't want to be with you then I wouldn't but I want to be with you." She looked down some. "I want to be in your arms, hear your voice, I want to be your everything..."

Kai looked at her then moved his left hand from her shoulder and made her look up at him. "Salya, You are my everything. I want you in my arms and near me at all time." He lowered his lips to hers and lightly kissed her. "Why do you think I'm always trying to make you happy by getting you anything you want?"

She looked into his reddish brown eyes and sighed. "Kai..." She pushed herself to his chest, hiding her face in his black t-shirt. She felt his arms wrap around her body, holding her closer. "We need to stop fighting..." She whispered.

"I know." He whispered back, kissing her on her hair.

"Miss Salya, Mr Kai..." a maid bowed by the window. She wasn't one that Salya knew since she only knew Maya. She had short brown hair and wore a normal black maid outfit.

Salya blinked as she looked at the maid. She got out of Kai's arms after he loosen up and turned slightly. "Uh..."

Kai turned around and blinked a little himself. "What is it?" He glared lightly when she remand looking down.

"Voltaire wants to see you both." With that said, she bowed again and left, leaving Salya with a lot of small question marks.

They both looked at each other then went downstairs to the livingroom. Salya went in before Kai but she turned to leave as soon as he took one step into the room.

He blinked a little to see a weird looking guy with short blond hair talking to his grandfather. He started to want to leave when his grandfather smiled at him and Salya who hid behind him.

"K-kai, don't let him see me."

He slowly walked over to his grandfather and the weird guy, with his hand behind his back, holding Salya's hand. He pulled her slightly as he walked over to them. He stopped right next to the old man and turned his head slightly to see Salya behind him, not wanting to come out. He then looked at his grandfather. "You wanted us?"

Voltaire blinked a little, leaning back a little to look at the hiding blond. "Yes," He shook his head after she mouth 'not here' and leaned forward some. "I like you to meet a good friend of mine who happens to be Salya's birth father."

Kai felt his hand get squeezed a little. He looked at the guy, blinking some. "Salya's father?" He felt her trembling slightly. He glared lightly at his grandfather with his 'why do I care' look.

Voltaire smirked a little. "Kai, be nice. You do want to keep Salya close, right?" He whispered harshly to him. He then looked at his friend. "Sorry for my grandson but he's a little strong headed."

Before her father could say anything, Salya let go of Kai's hand and ran out of the room and out of the house. She ran onto the beach, running until she couldn't run anymore. She fell to her knees close to the waves of the water, small tears going down her cheeks as the past caught up with her.

--

Kai knelt beside her ,putting his arms around her. "Hey, are you ok? You tore out of there like hell itself was on your heels." He smiled a little at his joke, then he noticed the tears. "What happened all those years ago?" he murmured as he held her,letting the tears fall but wishing he knew how to make them stop.

She looked up at him. "M-my past is in the livingroom, talking to Grandfather." Her eyes widened as she was pulled closer to Kai as he hugged her, protectively.

He held her close, whispering sweet things in her ear in Russian. He then sat down on the sand with Salya on his lap, now facing the ocean. "Better now?" He asked after the tears stopped.

She nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Kai, why did you come?" She whispered, leaning back against his chest. She laid on hand on Kai's arms that was still around her as her other hand rubbed her right eye.

"Because I wanted to. Plus Grandfather was pissing me off with the 'WTF's that him and that man was doing." he mummured next to her ear. His eyes stared at the falling sun. (yes she cried for a long while. I'm just to lazy to add that.) "And I wanted to check on you."

She closed her eyes, laying both hands on her lap. "Thanks for saying words I didn't understand." She smiled a little. She felt Kai placing light kisses on her neck.

Kai smiled against crook of her neck. "I'll try to teach you some Russian but not now. It's us time." He slowly started to suck on her neck only for her to move. "What?"

Salya moved away, feeling his tongue. "S-sorry but can we g-go inside?" She crawled out of Kai's arms and stood up. "I'll like to have a s-shower..."

He stood up and sighed. "As you wish, Sal." He picked her up with one arm underneath her legs and one underneath her back. He then turned and carried her to the house, knowing Voltaire would be busy doing who knows.

She blushed and stayed quiet all the way up to the house. She was hoping her father wasn't there.

When Kai walked into the house, he walked right up to their room and sat her on the bed. He then laid on the bed near her and closed his eyes. "I'll take a shower after you."

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "ok Kai-Kai. Thanks again." She whispered then heading to the bathroom.

--

Kai walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on. He looked over at the bed to see Salya reading a manga that he bought her. He noticed the she was only in one of his long shirt. He gave a little smirk,slowly walking over to the bed. He sat on the bed,watching her for a moment. He reached out and gently caressed her cheek.

Salya looked up, surprise filling her hazel-azure eyes. "When did you get out?" she asked, her voice soft. "And how long have you been sitting there?"

Kai gave a soft chuckle,rubbing his thumb across her lower lip. "Just now. And about a minute or two." He leaned up and planted the gentlest,the chastest kiss on her rose-glossed lips. "Any other questions?" he said, an amused note in his voice.

Salya blushed, a deep red covering her usually alabaster face. "Um... no?" she replied, looking away.

He took her face in his hands, french kissing her with the gentlest care. Then he gently took the manga out of her hands, tossing it on the bedside table. "You are so beautiful." he whispered,the lust bringing out his Russian accent. He softly pinned her to the bed, her hands pinned up over her head. "Even when you think you're not."

She closed her eyes, a low moan escaping from her slightly parted lips. "K-kai..." she breathed, her voice almost a whisper.

Kai slowly began working his shirt off of her, kissing here and touching there as he did so. He lowered his head to one pert, pink nipple and began lightly sucking and nipping. His hands then started working up and down her body.

Salya moaned loudly, biting her lip. "Kai.." she moaned his name, her hands clawing at his bare back."Dear God...'' she grated out as she felt a long, nimble finger stroking the mouth of her soft, pink mound. "You're.. killing.. me..."

He gave a little smirk as he shifted his attentive mouth to her other nipple. He added another finger to stroke her,doing it agonizingly softly and slowly. His other hand slowly started rubbing her through her panties.

She let out a low scream. "Kai!" she bit her lip,drawing red crimson blood.

He smirked at her just a little. Then he dipped his head between her legs and began licking her through her sheer white panties. Then he slid her panties off and down. He then put his head back between her legs and began trailing his tongue around in her. He moved his tongue in and out, slowly and almost seductively.

She clawed wildly at his back,leaving bloody scratches across his muscular back. "K-kai...!" she choked out,her breath coming in short pants. "Oh Dear God!!"

He kissed her passionately. Then he slowly pushed into her, deepening the kiss. He began thrusting in and out, moaning in the kiss. "Mmm Salya..." he moaned,his fingers playing with her nipples.

Salya slowly bit on one long,slender finger to try to stop from moaning. She bit hard enough to almost draw blood. "Oh Kai!" she moaned, her slender hands pulling at his slate locks.

Kai moaned as he thrust harder and faster, his balls making an almost delicious thumping sound against the lower lip of her area. "Salya!" he grated out before kissing her again.

Salya let out a scream,with small tears forming at the corner of her eyes.. "Oh God Kai!!"

Kai let out a loud moan,then he kissed her as he teetered on the edge of his release. Then as he pushed as hard and fast as he possibly could, he began sucking on her neck. His eyes closed for a split second,then shot open as he came,screaming her name. He pulled out of her, then kissed her with the gentlest care.

She cuddled to his side after they got underneath the covers. She yawned a little and fell asleep slowly, whispering, "I love... you Kai..."

He smiled at her sleeping body and place a gentle kiss on her hair. "You don't know how long I wanted to hear you say that and I love you too Salya." He whispered in her ear as he too went to sleep with his arms around her.

-Next day-

As the sun came up the next day, Salya rolled over, yawning. She soon sat up, only to blink to see a note on her forehead. She took the note and turned it to see something written in Kai's handwriting.

'Salya- I'm gone on a walk. Be back later. Also... I put my shirt back on you. -Kai blushing-'

She looked down to see that he did put his shirt back on her. She blushed, remembering what happened. "Oh dear... He f-finally pinned me... without being drunk..." She blushed more, giggling slightly. She got out of bed and went to take a shower.

After the shower, she slide on her bikini bottom then a blue jean skirt. She put on a black bra then pulled out one of Kai's purple shirts, putting it on. "I'm glad Kai-Kai lets me wear his shirts." A smile crossed her lips as her worked on putting her hair up in a high ponytail.

After she got done, she walked downstairs to hear Voltaire talking to someone. She looked into the kitchen to see her father still there. She stood there listening to them for a moment.

"So they love each other?" She heard her father asked in a sweet yet cold voice. She remembered his voice every since the day he sent her to live with Kai and Voltaire.

"That what I hope for. I had Salya stay around him since the day she came to me. I know she would be perfect for young Kai." Voltaire said, seeing Salya's eyes, watching them. He gave her a smile which got her to walk outside.

She walked slowly down to the beach, thinking. 'I'm prefect for Kai? But I don't even know if he loves me or not.' (She was asleep when he told her his feels. So she didn't hear him.) She sighed, holding her hands behind her back. She smiled a little at the light blue sky. "It's so peaceful."

"For once."

She jumped a little and turned to see Kai walked behind her. She smiled at him and waited for him to walk over to her. Once he got to her, she wrapped her arms around his right arm. "Had a nice walk?"

He smiled slightly at her. "It's was better then walking around the city. This town is just too peaceful." He stopped walking and sat on the grass that almost by the sandy beach. He pulled Salya to his lap. "So did you sleep good?"

She blushed a little and leaned back against his chest. "It was ok until you left me."

He smirked and lower his head to her shoulder. "Maybe I should've pinned you again." He whispered in her ear then kissed her neck.

Salya blushed a bright red. "K-kai, you perv." She closed her eyes, resting against him. She loved being near her Russian and she didn't care what she heard the old men talking about.

Kai looked at her and smiled. 'She looks so peaceful and ...' He shook his head slightly. 'No, I can't let her know my feelings just yet.' He blinked a little as he saw small tears going down her cheeks. "Salya..."

-Flashback-

A 10 year old Salya took behind a half closed Japanese down. Her small light blue eyes watched as her mother and father yelled at each other. She didn't know what was going on but she was scared. "Mommy..." She whispered but no one heard her.

"Damnit Angelica, why did you come back!? You should have stayed in fucking Russia!" Yelled her father, standing up. He had short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Oh Shut the fuck up! You will woke up Salya with your damn yelling. Plus I have the fucking right to see my daughter!" Her mother yelled back but in a softer voice. She had long dark blond hair and brown eyes. She was glaring.

"She's not your daughter anymore! You left me and her for that Russian, remember!?"

"Well at less he has a heart. As far as I can care you only care for your damn business and you are only pissed that you got a daughter and not a damn son."

"Oh just get out! I don't want you near my daughter!"

Salya wrapped some tears from her eyes and silently went back to her room. She got back in bed, laid down with her back to the door. She closed her eyes as she heard the front door stamp close and her bedroom door open then close.

Her father walked over to her bed and got on his knees then hugged her. "I'm sorry.." He whispered, placing a small kiss on her hair and stood up then left the room, closing the door.

The next day, she was told to pack her cloths in her light red phoenix backpack. So she did and grabbed her small phoenix pushie. (What? I love Dranzer. -.-) She walked outside her mid size home and to her father who stood by a lino. She didn't know why nor care at the moment why the huge black car was where. She stopped at her father and looked up at him.

She blinked lightly when he knelt by her. "I'm sorry, Princess but I need you to live with a friend of mine. He will take care of you until I can get you back. Ok?" She nodded sightly and with his help got into the lino. She looked out the window as the lino started to drive off and waved back to him.

She was woke up be someone holding her. She looked up to see an old guy. She blinked slightly. "Grandpa...?" She whispered in a low voice.

The old guy looked at her and smiled. "I see I woke you up, little Salya." He sat her on a couch and knelt in front of her, going to her level. "I'm Voltaire, a friend of your father's and he wanted you to stay here."

"Why?"

"You will learn later on but right no. I want you to meet my grandson, Kai Hiwatari." He stood up and looked at the door as a young boy who was a year older walking in. (Chibi Kai is so cute. Kai: -.-) "This, Salya, is Kai. Kai, this is Salya."

Chibi Kai bowed slightly and looked to the side. "Nice to meet you.."

Salya got off the couch with Voltaire's help, walked over to Kai and smiled slightly at him. She bowed a little. "Nice to meet you too...Kai"

He looked at her and blushed slightly.

Voltaire smiled at the pair. "Now Kai, keep Salya close and protect her as you work on your goal."

Chibi Kai nodded. "Yes Grandfather."

-End of Flashback-

(Poor Salya but I hope I did chibi Kai right. Heh I added how they met for fun.)

Kai wrapped away her tears, not know why the tear would falling. He sighed a little when she turned and cuddled into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. "Salya.."

"Kai.. I don't want to go back... They will fight more and..."

"Shh.." He moved a hand underneath her chin and made her look at him. He placed a finger on her lips. "You won't be going no where without me so don't wonder about it and who will fight more?"

"Mom and Dad..."

"Sal, I won't let them hurt you nor come near you. Ok? You're my princess and no one can have you." He said softly as he lower his lips to hers. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and hugged her.

She moved her hands from his chest to around his neck. "Kai.. you're my knight, right..?" She asked in a whisper in his ear.

He nodded. "Yes. Your knight that will always be around to protect you." He said, placing his head on her shoulder.

She laid her head on his shoulder, hugging him. "You.. once said that when..."

"We were little. I remembered that day and the day I meet you. You was the first girl to ever talk to me or live with me. Plus I'm glad we met." He said with a smile on his lips.

She smiled a little, pushing against, making him laid on the grass. She got off him and cuddled to his side. "My Knight... and..." She mummured, falling asleep.

He sighed a little but smiled. "My perfect princess." He placed a kissed gently on her forehead. "No one will have you, I promise you that."

-End for now. heh-

Aya: wow... lemon and a kissy kissy sad sen together.

Salya: yea.. Lita/Aya did the lemon part and I did the kissy kissy sad part at the end.

Aya: I wish Takao was like that.

Salya: -.-

Kai: you fell asleep a lot in this one.

Salya -blushes- Well sorry, do you want me to hear what you say?

Kai: maybe.

Salya: -sighs- wait to 4 of 4. -.-

--

Takao: hope you like this one. Review and rate.

Salya: tell me if I'm doing this shit right, please. Also if you want more KaixSalya stories, let me or Aya/Lita know. Since she's helping me...


	3. Autumn

Salya: 3 of 4

Aya: yay it's ... Autumn right?

Salya: -.- duh. Go take Kai's sugar

Aya: ok n.n

Kai: -.-; I dont have any.... Rei does

Rei: o.O -hugs his sugar cookies-

Aya ;.;

Salya: -sighs- oh read the story as I try to get some cookies.

--

Takao: cousie don't own Beyblade and I hate doing this.

Rei: well at least you're not wearing a collar.

Salya: oh shut up.

Aya: She did this in the morning so she's a little bitchy.

_~Autumn~_

_Green fades to brilliant red_

_Birds fly southward_

_Flowers fade to dust_

_Children in two straight lines, school bound_

_Days grow longer...It's Autumn._

She sat at her vanity, brushing her hair. She was thinking about dying her hair black, even if Kai tells her not to. She sighed and turned around after putting her hair in a low braid. "Kai..."

"Aya.. Shut up..." He mummured, rolling to his side away from Salya.

She sighed and stood up, only for the door to open and Aya to pin Kai. She blinked lightly. "o-ok..."

Aya smirked a little. "Oh Aniki, it's time to go back to school." She blinked when she was thrown to his left on Salya's side on the bed. "Aniki?"

"Oh dear sister... RUN!!" Kai growled at her. He sat up, glaring.

Aya eeped and ran out of the room and out of the house as Salya sighed.

She walked over to the bed, and laid on her back. "Kairo, are you going to kill her this year?" She looked up at him.

He looked at her. "No. It's the only way to make her go away." He said with a yawn. He got off the bed and went to the bathroom.

-on the way to school-

She glared lightly at her cousin who was grinning at her. "I hate school..." She whispered to herself, sighing. She looked at the sidewalk, thinking about what happened at the beach house. She was took out of her thoughts when Kai slide his hand into hers. She blushed lightly but kept her head down.

Takao blinked lightly, seeing his cousin blush. "What happened to ya this summer?" He grinned a little when they didn't answer. "Hey Aya, I think I know what happened."

Aya looked at her brother than Takao. "Uh Takao, I think they just hang out like we did." She blushed a bright red when Takao whispered something in her ear. "I d-don't think t-they did t-t-that, Takao..." She looked at the sidewalk, mummuring something about her and Takao.

Salya heard what she mummured and giggled a little. "Takao, you know that Kai hates cuddling and stuff like that." She looked up and at her cousin who blinked.

"Oh yea. Kai's the cold-hearted one in the team yet he's with... Ow" He got hit in the back of the head. "What was that for, Sal?"

"Something." She smiled a little, seeing Rei and Max waiting on them. She let go of Kai's hand and ran of to Rei. She stopped in front of the Neko-jinn and smiled. "Hey Rei-Rei. Hey Maxie."

Kai rolled his eyes, walking past them and into school. He known that Rei was her best friend as well as her exboyfriend.

Rei smiled at them. "Hey guys." He then leaned close to Salya's ear and whispered, "Later, I need to talk to you." He leaned back and smiled at her.

Takao hugged Max and smiled at his best friend.

-blah lunch time-

The group sat under a tree, far from the rest of the students. Takao sat by Aya who was by Max. Next to Max was a neko-jinn girl that just started school that year. Next to her was Mariah and then Rei. Kai and Salya was on the other side of the tree.

Kai looked at Salya who was leaning on his arm. A little smile crossed his lips, seeing that she fall asleep on him. He looked at the sky, thinking. 'What did Grandfather mean by the time to soon?' His smile disappeared with that thought.

//Kai, do you ever listen? Salya's father might take her soon.\\ Dranzer sighed in his mind.

'What?'

//God, you don't listen. If you don't keep her close then she'll leave and Takao wont be able to help.\\

'So you're saying, I need to tell her my feelings soon...' He sighed and looked down at the sleeping blond on his arm. 'Guess I will but not just yet.'

//Whatever.\\

Kai jumped a little when Rei appeared in front of them. "What?"

Rei looked at Salya then him. "So you did, didn't you?" He asked, sitting there.

"Did what?"

The neko-jinn sighed. "Did you pin her and did it without being drank?"

Kai blinked. "I was drank when I did it the first time with her?"

Rei nodded then grinned at the Russian. "Thanks for answering my question. Now the question is, did you use protection?"

Kai blushed and cussed in Russian.

Rei sighed. "Better hope she isn't you know." (She's not...)

Just then Salya yawned, rubbing her eyes. "What are you two talking about?"

Both males sighed, being glad she didn't heard.

Rei smiled at her. "Nothing, Sal."

She looked at him then Kai. "Whatever." She yawned again. She then stood up, fixing her school uniform skirt. "Don't we need to go back to class?"

Rei nodded. "Yea."

-Last class-

Salya had her head down on her arms. "I hate this class." She mummured to herself, not knowing that Kai was listening. It was History and the teacher knew that Salya was better at listening if her head was down, so he didn't say anything to her.

Kai on the other hand, wasn't listening to the teacher but to Salya's mummuring. He knew that history wasn't her strong class nor her favorite. His eyes was on the teacher. His right hand was under his desk, playing with Salya's black ribbon that was in her hair.

Behind him was Rei. He was listening to the teacher and taking notes for Salya. No one knew that he was the one doing all of Salya's work. Everyone knew that Salya hated school and anything that went with it.

-After school- (Not good at school parts, so I'm skipping it. Sorry.)

Salya walked into her and Kai's room and laid on her side of the bed. She rolled to her side, looking at the window. It was a little windy and the tree near the window was moving. She closed her sky blue eyes as the door opened and closed. (Note that her eyes change colors but stay a shade of blue.) She twitched a little when she felt the bed move slightly.

Kai crawled over to her and laid next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Rei told me to let you know that he has all your homework." He whispered in her ear, locking their fingers together.

She blushed lightly. "Ok...Kai.." She said, sleepily. She unlocked one of her hands and touched Kai's cheek. She then unlock her other hand and turned around in his arms. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

He smiled at her, lowing his lips to her. He lightly kissed her as she touched his cheek again, outlining his blue triangles tattoos. He deepen the kiss, moving one of his hand to behind her neck, pushing her closer.

She closed her eyes again and lightly moaned when she felt his tongue against her lips. She parted her lips, letting his tongue into her mouth. She blushed as he moved his tongue around, licking everything and her own tongue. She was too tired to fight with his tongue or him.

After awhile, he broke the kiss and sighed. "Tired?" He blinked as she lowed her hand from his cheek to his chest then cuddling to him. "Letting that as a yes." He sat his head on her head and lowed his hand to around her waist, hugging her.

She yawned lightly as she cuddled closed to his chest. "Kai... can I sleep like this..?" She asked with a small yawn. Before Kai can answer her, she was out cold.

He shook his head slightly and kept his arms around her. He twitched a little when the door opened.

"S-sorry to b-bother you, b-but what w-would you a-and Salya l-like for d-dinner?" Asked Maya shyly. She bowed slightly, keeping her head down.

Kai looked over to her without waking Salya. "Anything will work, Maya." He said, moving back the way he was.

Maya nodded. "k-k." She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

He sighed. 'She must be still scared of me... oh well.' He placed a kiss on her head then placed his head back on hers. He smiled a little when he felt her move closer to him.

-next day- (what? I got bored with that. Oh this part will have more infor about the school and Salya's classes. Oh Lita/Aya is doing this part too.)

Salya sat in Art class, scribbling furiously on her page. For once she was actually intent on something she was doing in school. Although the assignment was more something for a elementary art class rather than a bunch of high school kids, she intended to make a point. This family portrait was going to tell a story no one wanted to hear.

Kai looked over from his practically empty page and blinked. Salya had drawn him, his grandfather, and herself. And on the right and left edge of the page, were representations of her parents walking away as if they really didn't care. 'Is that how she saw it for all those years?' he asked himself. 'As if they really didn't care. Well it actually seemed as if they didn't'. He opened his mouth to ask her about her drawing, only to get cut off by the second hour bell. And before he could say anything, she was out the door to third hour.

Salya laid her head down in third hour Literature, listening to the teacher drone on and on about Stephen King's The Shining and Rose Red . 'Kill me please' she thought to herself. She hated reading and usually either SparkNote'd whatever it was they were reading or simply asked Rei. Kai on the other hand, as she'd noted a time or two, usually paid Aya to do his questions and logs. "Kai," she muttered to him. "Just kill me now."

Kai glanced at her from doodling in the margins of the notes that Aya had made him. "Nope. If I gotta endure this hell, so do you. At least our sentence is almost up." he said,referring to the fact they would graduate before too much longer. "But look on the bright side..." he trailed off as she mock glared him.

"Kairo..." Salya muttered in irritation. "School does not, I repeat, Does Not Have A Bright Side."

Kai gave a little smile. "Of course it does. It's almost lunch time. And that means..." he sighed as she cut him off.

"That's a bright side how?" she grumbled some. "We'll have to sit and listen to Aya cram for a Social Sciences test she didn't study for because she was up until 2a.m talking with Takao. And Takao will just lase about because he already knows he's going to fail the test, even though Hiro and Kallie quizzed him on it five times." she glared lightly at him. "So tell me, . How is that a bright side exactly?"

Kai blinked some. "You DO know we don't have to spend lunch with them. We could always go to the roof." he said with a little chuckle. "We don't have to spend time with my annoying..." he again trailed off as the lunch bell interrupted something he was trying to say. "I swear the bells hate me today." He stood up and held out his hand to her.

Salya took his hand, a tiny blush line appearing across her cheeks. "Kai, why are you so nice to me? Especially when you act the way you do to Aya?"

Kai kissed her cheek. "When we were little, I swore to protect you. Aya, on the other hand, doesn't need it. She grew up in a loving home. You were born in hell. So does that answer your question?"

Salya giggled as they climbed up on the roof of the structure that housed the door to the roof. "Yep, that makes sense...I think." she said. She sat beside him and hugged his arm as he laid back on the roof.

Kai turned his head and looked at her. "How does that not make sense? The only way it doesn't make sense is if you're an idiot like Takao." he said with a small smirk.

Salya slapped his shoulder. "Quit teasing my cousin!!" she said. She blinked and blushed when he pinned her. "K-Kai?" she stuttered.

Kai french kissed her, keeping her hands pinned above her head for a few moments. He then put his hands up under her uniform top and began rubbing her nipples, still kissing her. Finally he broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck and began kissing.

Salya let out a low moan. "K-Kai...." her voice was almost husky. She clawed at the roof. Then her eyes popped open and she gasped as a sensation appeared between her legs.

Kai slid down and pulled up her skirt, putting his head between her legs. He began licking her through her underwear. He froze as the roof door slammed open.

Aya's voice echoed around the roof. "Brother?" she called in her 'I'm actually worried' voice. "Sal-chan?" when she got no answer,they heard the sound of her footsteps leaving.

Kai gave a sigh,sitting up. "She has such great timing." he said sarcastically. He shook his head as Salya fixed her uniform. "We might as well head home, if my Darling Sister was here, then school's over."

Salya gave a smile. "Yay! Hell's over." she jumped from the door house to the roof. "So are we going the long way, or the short way." she looked up at him,giggling slightly as he did a jump Mystel would be proud of. "Show off."

Kai smirked slightly. "As Aya says, If you got it. Flaunt it." he crossed his arms. "I think we'll take the long way. You know my sister, what does she do everyday after school?" he shook his head slightly.

-Later-

Kai watched Salya out of the corner of his eye. She was being unusually quiet, which was unusual. But she was also hugging on his arm, which wasn't so unusual. He wasn't really sure how to gage what she was feeling. He opened his mouth to say something when Salya put a finger to his lips.

"Kai, I think I heard something." Salya said, straining her ears to listen.

Kai blinked. "I don't see how. With all this..." he trailed off as he heard it too. It was a very faint meowing sound. He almost didn't hear it at first. "Where is it coming from?" he asked Salya, his maroon eyes searching all around. Finally he spotted it.

Curled up next to a garbage can in an alley way by the bookstore, was a tiny white kitten. Or at least they had to think it was white. Over seventy percent of it's tiny body was covered in blood. Some of the blood was rust colored,which told Kai that the kitten had been there awhile.

"Kai!" said Salya as she rushed over to the tiny kitten. She knelt down by it, ignoring her left knee and the pool of blood. "Who could do such a thing? And to a baby kitten of all things!" she said softly.

Kai took off his school jacket,kneeling by Salya. He gently took the kitten from Salya,then quickly wrapped it in the jacket. "Some people know only cruelty." he said softly. He lightly handed the kitten to her.

Salya looked over at him with the Big Sad Eyes. "Kai,can we please keep it?" she asked,moving one step up on the arsenal and letting a single tear fall. "I promise he won't get in your way. And he'll be good."

Kai sighed. "Oh all right." he said as if it were some great irritation. "You can keep the cat,but the first strike and it's gone. You read me?"

Salya giggled and hugged the kitten gently. "Thanks Kai-Kai." she said as if she hadn't just resorted to tears...well a tear.

TBC

Salya: one more... to do.. -sighs-

Rei: -eyes the kitten-

kitten: :3 meow

Salya: If you are wondering, the kitten's name is going to be Rei or Raven. Don't know yet.

--

Takao: R/R please


End file.
